


Cup of Sugar

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: New Neighbors AU, pre-washlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix swore as he dropped the sugar in his sink, totally on purpose. Felix never made mistakes. Nope, never. Not even accidentally tripping over his own feet while baking a cake and dumping his sugar everywhere. He had totally meant to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup of Sugar

"Motherfucker!"

Felix swore as he dropped the sugar in his sink, totally on purpose. Felix never made mistakes. Nope, never. Not even accidentally tripping over his own feet while baking a cake and dumping his sugar everywhere. He had totally meant to do that.

He stared in resentment at the now damp sugar that sat in his sink, already starting to clump together and mixing with whatever else was in there. It was the last cup of sugar he had and seeing it sitting in his dirty sink made it feel as if it were almost mocking him.

The delicious chocolate cake recipe called for exactly one cup of sugar. No more, no less. Felix could practically feel the disappointment building up in him. He had been planning on making this cake all day and now he wasn't going to be able to bake because of one fucking cup of sugar.

As he stared at the depressing sight of wet sugar, Felix decided that he was going to make this fucking cake if it was the last thing he did. Even if it meant breaking into a grocery store in the middle of the night.

Yeah, Felix was a little bit drunk.

Felix racked his brain for places to get sugar. The stores would be closed and he didn't know anyone that might be willing to share. He opted on knocking on his neighbor's doors until someone gave him some, just like in the olden days. It was even better than going out to buy some, because he could kill two birds with one stone and introduce himself to the people he would be living next to.

He grabbed a glass from a cardboard box and left his new apartment, not even bothering to put on shoes and didn't dust the flour off of his shirt. He would only be gone for a second. Shutting the door behind him, Felix tried to decide between knocking on the door to his right or to his left first.

After a quick game of eenie-meanie, Felix opted on the door to his right. It was a nice light yellow color and it had a welcome mat that scratched the bottoms of Felix's feet.

He knocked quickly and loudly, hoping that the person inside wouldn't kick his ass. Actually, maybe this wasn't such a good idea if that was a possibility. Felix thought that his ass was very nice and he would like to keep it kick-free.

Too late to back out now though, so Felix just knocked again.

"I'm coming!" He heard someone call out from inside. They sounded grumpy.

The door opened and Felix's jaw nearly dropped. Shit, his neighbor was hot. He wasn't really sure if that was a good thing though, with the look this guy was giving him.

The dude was totally shirtless and was wearing pajama pants that were practically falling off, not that Felix was complaining. His blonde hair was ruffled and messy, though that might come from the fact that it was one in the morning. Countless freckles were splattered across his nose and cheeks. His green eyes had dark circles under them, like he wasn't getting enough sleep. Felix was almost positive that it couldn't be his fault yet. He had only lived in this building for, like, two days.

His neighbor cocked an eyebrow at him. "Uhhh... Can I help you?"

Felix realized that he had been staring at his abs. He tore his eyes away and tried to maintain eye contact. He ended up staring at his biceps instead. "Yeah, sorry. I'm Felix, I just moved in."

"Nice to meet you, I guess. I'm Washington, but you can call me Wash. Are you alright?" Wash crossed his arms and gave him a look not unlike that of a concerned parent.

Felix grinned sheepishly. "I'm fine. Um, can ask you something weird?"

Wash just stared at him. "Go ahead...?" He sounded almost worried. Aw, how cute!

Wash blanched suddenly. "Excuse me?"

Wait, had he said that out loud? Felix jumped in surprise and stuttered to cover up his mistake. "Uh, I'm drunk. No, I didn't mean to tell you that, I meant I'm sorry." Felix could feel himself turn red under Wash's shocked gaze. "Goddammit, can I just borrow a cup of sugar?"

Rolling his eyes, Wash nodded. "Sure." He grabbed the cup Felix handed him and disappeared back inside his apartment.

While he was gone, Felix swore. "Fuck me, I'm so fucking stupid. Fuck-"

Wash reappeared and Felix abruptly shut the fuck up. Wash silently handed Felix back the glass, now full of sugar.

"Thanks, sorry about waking you up," Felix apologized as he turned away in embarrassment. That was saying something, he almost never felt embarrassed.

"You sure you're okay, Felix?" Wash asked from the doorway.

Felix just shook his head. He wasn't going to say anything else to Wash until he was completely sober. Maybe Wash wouldn't remember this in the morning.

"Alright, you can knock if you need anything else," Wash offered, then shut the door behind him as he went back into his apartment.

Felix turned around in surprise, staring at the closed door. Why on earth would Wash still be nice to him after Felix had woken him up, offended him, and bugged him for food? Felix thought that maybe he should be concerned for his neighbor's sanity.

Shrugging to himself, Felix turned to his own door and grabbed the doorknob. When it didn't turn, Felix frowned at it in confusion. He tugged at it for a full minute before realizing that it was locked and he had left his keys inside.

Felix hit his head against the wall in frustration. He was such an idiot. He sighed and, still holding the glass full of sugar, walked back over to Wash's apartment and knocked on the door again.

Wash opened the door and stared at him as Felix handed back the sugar.

"I locked myself out," Felix explained apologetically.

Wash stepped back and opened the door wider. "You can crash on my couch until morning if you want to."

Felix stared at him, suddenly feeling exhausted. When he didn't say anything, Wash grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, locking the door so Felix couldn't back out.

He pushed a sleepy Felix toward the empty couch. "Dude, you look tired. Get some rest, you can get a new key tomorrow."

Felix mumbled some words of thanks as he sat down heavily. Wash tossed him a couple of blankets and a pillow.

"Goodnight Felix," he said as he walked out of the room, probably to go back to his own bed.

"Night," Felix muttered, his face already buried in a pillow.


End file.
